


Golden

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Tiny reverse bang [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Steve and Tony's nice dinner out does not go as planned.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123725) by [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre). 



> For the wonderful art by Araydre, go check out her other work!

“Told you this was a bad idea.” Tony ducked under a tentacle and cut it with a repulsor beam, cauterising the wound in one go. A lesson they learned quickly after cutting one off didn't lead to the growth of a new tentacle, or even two, but to the birth of a whole new creature. 

“Shut up,” Steve grunted as he tried to clobber one of the tentacle things on its head.

“But did you listen? I think not.” If he repulsored the creatures in the head they seemed to stay down. Only two dozen to go. 

“If we gave in to these things you would never stop wearing your bunny slippers and leave the house.” Hitting them full force with the blunt side of the shield seemed to do the trick as well.

“You love those slippers!” Tony narrowly avoided having a creature attach itself to his face by catching it mid jump and throwing it in the air to shoot it in a morbid parody of clay pigeon shooting. 

“I love you better in a different bunny outfit.” Tony could hear the grin in Steve's voice. 

“Steven Grant Rogers, are you objectifying me?”

“Hell yes I am, your tush deserves worship.” 

There were only five more creatures left, but these were larger and faster than the smaller ones, deftly avoiding being hit. “At least I'd be comfortable in my slippers,” Tony lamented as he backed up against Steve, repulsor at the ready. 

“I'll massage your feet when we get home,” Steve said as he let his shield fly almost faster than Tony could follow, cutting two of the creatures clean in half. Luckily they didn't get up, nor did they multiply, and the remaining three were easy pickings after that as they tried to keep track of the shield. 

The restaurant suddenly was deadly quiet, until Steve began to chuckle. Tony loved that sound the best in the whole world. He turned around and put his arms around Steve's broad shoulders. “Happy anniversary, husband.”

Steve rewarded him with a smile and a kiss. “Happy anniversary, darling.” 

Steve wiped some gore off Tony's shoulder, his golden wedding band reflecting the soft light of the chandelier that had somehow survived the attack. The corner of his mouth turned up at a private chuckle, which Tony knew spelled trouble. “Come on, spit it out, you know you want to tell me.”

Steve pulled him close to whisper in his ear. “When we get home you wear the slippers and I'll wear the bunny outfit.”

 

As he pulled a laughing Steve behind him Tony thanked whatever deity was responsible for sending an army of tentacle thingies his way tonight. This promised to be the best anniversary yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come give me a prompt on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
